Jim Davis
Jim Davis (1909 - 1981) Not to be confused with Garfield creator Jim Davis Film Deaths *''The Cariboo Trail'' (1950) [Miller]: Gets beaten in a fight by Randolph Scott, then grabs a logging axe, twirls it to throw, so Scott shoots him. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Big Chase'' (1954) [Brad Bellows]: Shot by Glenn Langan. *''The Last Command (1955)'' [Ben Evans]: Shot in the head on the ramparts of the Alamo. (Thanks to Gordon and Brian) *''The Restless Breed'' (1957) [Ed Newton]: Gunned down in the final showdown in the saloon by Scott Brady. (Thanks to Brian) *''Five Bloody Graves'' (1970) [Clay Bates]: Stabbed in the chest by John "Bud" Cardos after John stakes him to the ground. *''Rio Lobo (Sam Timoteo)'' (1970) [Rio Lobo Deputy]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with John Wayne. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Parallax View'' (1974) [Senator John Hammond]: Shot in the back by a Parallax Corporation assassin while Jim is driving a cart through an assembly hall during a campaign-stop rehearsal. TV Deaths *''Bonanza: The Gift (1961)'' [Sam Wolfe]: Shot to death by Lorne Greene. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Have Gun - Will Travel: The Treasure (1962)'' [Al Long]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Michael) *''Wagon Train: The Jim Whitlow Story (1963)'' [Clyde Hubble]: Shot to death in a showdown with Denny Miller as John Kerr and Ellen Burstyn look on. *''Perry Mason: The Case of a Place Called Midnight (1964)'' [Joe Farrell]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Gerald Mohr. His body is shown afterwards when Raymond Burr and Susanne Cramer discover him. *''The Time Tunnel: The Alamo (1966)'' [Col. Jim Bowie]: Fatally shot in the head in the Alamo's infirmary by a Mexican soldier after Jim had mortally wounded him by throwing his knife in his chest. *''Gunsmoke: The Mission (1966)'' [Jim Basset]: Cornered in a stable, confronted by the unarmed Robert F. Simon, he is wounded by James Arness. He then shoots Robert before James shoots him again (Thanks to Brian) *''Cimarron Strip: The Search (1967)'' [Clo Vardeman]: Sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Stuart Whitman, he is about to shoot when Jonathan Lippe calls to him, which alerts Whitman who turns and shoots him. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: The Gunrunners'' (1968) [Jubal Gray]: Killed in an explosion/fire when James Arness fires into the barrels of gunpowder and blows up the gunrunners hideout.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Gunsmoke: Zavala'' (1968) [Ben Rawlins]: Wounded in a gunfight by James Arness in the village square but then shot dead by Rico Alaniz (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Murdoch (1971)'' [Amos Carver]: Shot twice in the chest by James Arness after he has wounded Jack Elam and Robert Random. (Thanks to Brian) *''Night Gallery: The Waiting Room (1972)'' [Abe Bennett]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by a deputy while hiding in the bell tower; he appears as a ghost in the afterlife "saloon", and we hear the bell tolling after he leaves the saloon to relive his death. *''Dallas: The Search (1982)'' [Jock Ewing]: Killed (off-screen) in a helicopter crash; his death is confirmed when his sons (Larry Hagman, Patrick Duffy, and Steve Kanaly) find his medallion in a lake. (Jim doesn't appear in this episode, due to his real-life death the previous year; his last appearance was in the episode New Beginnings.) Gallery Jim Davis in 'The Time Tunnel-The Alamo'.png| Jim Davis in 'The Time Tunnel: The Alamo' Jim Davis killed in 'The Time Tunnel-The Alamo'.png| Jim Davis shot in 'The Time Tunnel: The Alamo' Davis, Jim Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Davis, Jim Davis, Jim Category:Emmy Award Nominees Davis, Jim Category:Cancer victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Brain tumor victims Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Al Adamson Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Dallas cast members Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke